Step Jump
Step Jumping is a technique present in all Meteos games. Synopsis A Step Jump is a simple technique that allows it's user to set up a second launch when the stack lands. This technique is incredibly useful, and can prove to be near infallible on the right planet. An example is shown below. StepJumpPart1.gif|Step 1; Make an ignition. StepJumpPart2.gif|Step 2; Identify the Meteos you will use. StepJumpPart3.gif|Step 3; Move them so they will align on landing. StepJumpPart4.gif|Step 4; Launch! This technique is incredibly useful in and of itself, though it can be used in some more complex ways for added effect, that will work for several planets. Please note that this technique is useless on Gravitas and Hevendor, due to how their launch mechanics work. For more information, please see their respective articles. Stack Extension As stated in the quote above, lining up a Step Jump horizontally instead of vertically can be used to extend an already launched stack upon landing. This will probably be your main way of extending a stack, along with some use of'' Air Docking''. This technique is incredibly useful on high gravity planets such as Boggob if done quickly, or if in conjunction with the Speeder. ''Delayed Step Jump'' An easier version of a Step Jump, a Delayed Step Jump simple requires you to ground the floating stack before aligning Meteos. Though this is good for preparing to push back a wave of Burnt Meteos, it is not nearly as efficient as simply setting up a Step Jump, though struggling players may find it easier to perform. Multitasking Once you become used to how Meteos works, you can use Step Jumping in conjunction with the Speeder to get several things done at once. Try launching and preparing two stacks at once; it's quite difficult, and can be tough to learn, but can greatly increase your effectiveness in combat! If you really want to get down to learning this, try starting with a planet that has low gravity, such as Geolyte and Luna=Luna, and work up from there. Once you get used to it, you'll be able to multitask on almost any planet. Air Jump A combination of Air Docking and Step Jumping, Air Jumping is an advanced tactic that can be used to get large stacks off of the planet with ease. Start by getting a stack in the air, while having enough Meteos on the ground to perform an Air Dock with. Line some Meteos on the top and bottom stacks up in a fashion so that they will align upon the stacks connecting. Then, launch the lowermost stack upward. This will, usually, combine the forces of the push of the Air Dock with the ignition of the Step Jump, creating a huge push enough to get most stacks off the screen in a few frames. Please note that this won't have the desired effect on all planets. On Megadom, for example, ignitions lose power as they add up on a stack, which would be counterproductive in this case, as you might expect. ''Practical Uses'' Below are some planet specific tips for use of Step Jumping. *Suburbion, Boggob and Lumious Step Jumping ''and ''Air Docking '' are borderline essential for successful use of these planets, making them great places to stress test your skills with these techniques. *Hotted ''Step Jumping and Delayed Step Jumping are the only way to get Hotted to work, but on the other hand, said ignitions can quickly get almost any size stack off of the planet. Almost. *Gelyer Unless you are incredibly quick or plan ahead, Delayed Step Jumping '' may be your only option here. Any sort of midair ignition is essentially impossible here. *Ranbarumba ''Step Jumping is a good way to make a stack wider, allowing for powerful ignitions once you have a screen wide stack going. Category:Gameplay Category:Techniques